


sleepytime

by MelonBunny



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Sharing a Bed, aya is sleepy, they share a blanket?, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBunny/pseuds/MelonBunny
Summary: Aya is sleepy, and Chisato decided to intervene.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	sleepytime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago and I've decided finally to just post it. It's still very short I'm working on something I promise OTL

Aya looked  _ exhausted. _ It was the first thing Chisato noticed when she’d walked in that morning, joining them for a long day of modelling and shoots. They’d recently released some new songs, and of course with any new release came hours upon hours of promotional work - but the poor girl looked practically dead on her feet, yawning into her hand every few seconds. 

It mostly left her concerned. She’d had her own fair share of long days and sleepless nights in her own career, sure, and she knew Aya could take care of herself just fine, but... She couldn’t help but worry.

This worry only grew as the day passed, and by the afternoon she knew she couldn’t let this go on. The vocalist was ready to collapse at any moment, just barely keeping herself from yawning with each camera flash. There was  _ no  _ way she was making it through the rest of the day.

Chisato walked over to her just as the shoot ended. Aya gave her a surprised look. “Chisato-chan? What’s wrong?”

“Aya-chan,” Chisato started, voice firm but not accusatory. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“A-Ah… You noticed…” Aya said quietly to herself. Chisato wasn’t quite sure how she thought someone  _ wouldn’t  _ notice. “I’m fine, really-”

Chisato narrowed her eyes, cutting her off mid-sentence. “No. You’re not.” She took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. “Come with me.”

“Ch-Chisato-chan? Where are we going? We have another shoot in ten minutes!” Aya said panickedly.

“Trust me.” Chisato said firmly, as she led the girl down the hall.

Luckily for them both, Chisato knew the agency better than she knew her own home. She knew each room, each member of staff, and most importantly, she knew the janitor’s closet on the second floor happened to be unused, and a perfect place to catch up on sleep when one happened to be overworked. She pulled Aya in, shutting the door behind them quickly.

“Chisato-chan..?” Aya whispered confusedly. “We’re missing the shoot!”

“They have enough pictures of us that we won’t get in trouble.” Chisato replied, flicking on the room’s dim light. Aya continued to look concerned. “If anyone  _ does _ get upset, it’s my fault anyway. No need for you to worry.”

Chisato sat down next to her, pulling her knees to her chest. There definitely wasn’t enough room in here for two people, but there wasn’t anywhere else to go.

“But… really, Chisato-chan, I…” she trailed off as a yawn shook her whole body. Chisato winced. “I’m fine! I can keep going!”

“I took you here because you need  _ rest _ , Aya-chan. You look like you haven’t slept in  _ days _ !” Chisato exclaimed. Aya turned away. “I… I’m worried about you. Is something wrong?”

Aya took in a breath. “It… It’s really nothing, I…”

Chisato took her hand suddenly, making the other girl blush in surprise. “It’s not nothing if it’s affecting you so much. Please, let me help!”

Aya paused for a second. “Y-You’re so… direct, Chisato-chan.” she said with a small smile. Chisato felt her face heat up slightly. 

“I… I’m just worried about this new release. I know I mess stuff up all the time but I  _ really _ want this to go perfectly! Last night and … well, the last few nights… I was practising my choreography, my routine between songs…” Aya was trying to keep her voice level, but she was beginning to tear up; it was something that Chisato saw often from her, but it still made her heart ache. “I just... don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

Chisato pulled her into a hug. “You aren’t disappointing  _ anyone _ , Aya-chan. Least of all our fans. No matter your mistakes, you always manage to shine as yourself.” Chisato smiled sadly. “Pushing yourself past your limit isn’t worth your health. Please just rest with me here for a little while, and then we’ll go back down to the shoot. I promise.”

She felt Aya wipe her eyes behind her back, and nod against her shoulder. “Thank you, Chisato-chan.” she said with a sniffle, sitting back up.

Chisato smiled at her, and turned to inspect the shelf behind them. “I used to hide away in here when I was younger, so there should be a…” She put her hand on the soft blanket stashed away on the bottom shelf. “Aha!” 

She rolled it out, shaking off all the dust, before she realised Aya was giggling at her. “A-Aya-chan? What’s so funny?” She asked, embarrassed.

Aya tilted her head at her. “Nothing, you’re just… you’re always so prepared, Chisato-chan.” she took one end of the blanket and tucked herself against the wall. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Chisato said happily. She stood up to leave, content that Aya would finally be able to rest, but before she could take a step she felt a hand tugging her back down.

“Please don’t leave, Chisato-chan..!” Aya said hurriedly. “Please stay with me… It’s too scary in here on my own...”

“I… There… There isn’t enough room in here…” Chisato said, flustered. Aya shuffled over quickly, tapping the ground. “You can rest right here!”

‘Right here’ happened to be very, very close to one another, so close that Chisato was practically lying on top of her, but it didn’t look like she had much choice. She gingerly sat back down, pulling the other half of the blanket over herself. 

Aya smiled happily, but her exhaustion overcame her easily, and she fell asleep nearly instantly afterward.

The peaceful look on her face put Chisato at ease almost instantly. She was much too stuck to leave the room now regardless, so instead she gently took her hand and let herself relax. It wasn’t long before Chisato’s eyes fluttered closed, and she let herself sink into sleep.

She was woken up hours later by a member of staff, hand still interlaced with the other girl’s, and had to do a lot of explaining to her management staff. 

Seeing Aya’s small, relaxed smile made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @kittiimelon


End file.
